Snow Ivy
"She's aware that '''lust', like fear, is one of the most powerful motivators of human kind''." Snow Ivy (born February 27) better known by her ring Name The Sex Icon is an English professional wrestler, business woman and former model. Professional Wrestling Career * Ring Names(s) Snow Ivy * The Sex Icon * Height 5 ft 7 in (1.70 m) * Weight 118 lbs (53 kg) * Billed from London, England * Face/Heel Heel Early Life: "She was '''ice'. Inside, she was cold, cruel nothingness. It was the most beautiful and perfect thing I had ever seen"'' Snow was born in London, England (Kensington, Olympia) on May 21, 1995 She also posed for a cover and nude pictorial in the May 2017 issue of Playboy. Other Media: "... Such possibilities are reduced to '''nothing'. She is a mere trinket, an object in a cheap, degrading package."'' Modelling: Snow has previously stated that she had tried out modelling which brought about a different kind of stress that she couldn't handle. Despite this her visage can be found in many editorial shoots, most of which were credited under a different name. The reasons for this are unknown. "London's Hottest Export"/''Playboy'': In 2017 Snow posed for the May edition of Playboy which was 80's Miami Vice in theme. Snow posed in one of her very own designs for the cover and during her interview following her spread she refused to touch on her past with modelling and her childhood. The spread detailed a pictorial where Snow posed nude under neon lighting. Personal Life: "Did it make you feel '''powerful? '''To pluck me off the '''stripper pole' and put me to work for you all those years ago?"'' Snow is known for being "playfully immature". She is coquettish in nature, acting seductive nonchalantly yet ambivalently "cold". When asked about her religion, it's public knowledge that every year she travels back to London for Midnight Mass at her family church, she responded that she is an atheist and she "simply believes in herself". Midnight Mass is simply a tradition in her family. In Wrestling: * Finishing Moves: ' * '''Stiletto '(Running Superkick, dubbed due to her signature heeled boots) * 'Laced Up '(Code of Silence submission) * '''Signature Moves: * Kneel Before Me '(Kinshasa to a knelt opponent/ formerly corner shining wizard) * '''Heartbreaker '(Forward Russian Leg Sweep) * 'Lust-taker '(Hanging Figure-Four Necklock) * 'Sex-Bomb '(Powerbomb) * 'Killer Heels '(Repeated stomps to opponent's head and limbs) * 'Safeword '(Crawl into mounted punches) * 'Kiss Of Death '(Nose Bite Edit) * 'Head-Over-Heels '(Cartwheel or Handspring theatrics) * 'Daddy's Little Kicks '(Spinning Heel Kick) * 'Fantasize '(Elizabeth exposes herself in order to distract an Opponent) Nick names: Snow has undergone many nicknames and aliases, though widely known as the "Sex Icon": Lady Godiva, , and Plastic Princess or rather Bionic Woman by her surgeon. More negatively, people have called her "Botched Barbie" in reference to her many surgeries. Theme Songs: Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina & The Diamonds '''Quotes by Snow Ivy: * "Did you miss me, darling?" * "I made ''you!" * "C'est moi, Darling" * "Overwhelming intelligence, a scintillating wit and the best body money can buy..." - During an interview * "I've had plastic surgery more dangerous than you" * "You're not even worthy of being my '''toy'" * "My clothes are my battle armor! * "Do you see pockets on this Outfit? * "Some of us aren't wearing layers!" * "Sweetie, plastic surgery is just good grooming, imagine going a year without brushing your teeth" * My vision and theirs combined; now made a reality * "Converse and a gown? Quite the taste in fashion, Darling" (OOC: Trivia/ Wrestling Persona): # Many question the possibility of classy rich women wanting to wrestle/ what would be their drive or goal? simple: She feeds on the rush. A daredevil of sorts, She Always been given what she's wanted to the point that spending her own money is boring (hence her gold digging ways) and achieving things that many can't is important to her. Risking everything (her health, appearance) whether it be skydiving or wrestling, there are many things she wishes to conquer. This is also the reason for her wanting to strip (on top of running through the money she stole from her father), she requires/ almost needs to receive the attention of men for gratification. # Snow image issues surfaced from a young age where her mother imposed ridiculous beauty regimens that included waist training from the age of twelve, Also as a secondary school graduation "present" her parents allowed her to get her first rhinoplasty surgery. # Snow was never intended to be perfect, ''she's awfully childish and brash. I think character's riddled with flaws is what makes them interesting; gives them substance. Elizabeth, other than having an unhealthy obsession with her appearance also struggles from both "Mommy & daddy issues". Even her appearance has been sculpted to look plastic, I tried to make her lips look intentionally swollen and studied implants to achieve that spherical shape on her unique body texture. # One of Snow nicknames 'Lady Godiva' was inspired by the story of the Countess of Mercia. The story dates to at least the 13th century where 'Lady Godiva' rode naked – covered only in her long hair – through the streets of Coventry. This was also one of Snow stage names when stripping. # Snow was written out of the will in the first place due to stealing her father's credit card information & fleeing to Los Angeles. There she used his card to finance her plastic surgery & expensive taste. Though when there the money quickly ran out. '''External Links:' https://www.instagram.com/betterthankylie/Instagram https://www.youtube.com/betterthankylieYouTube